With continuous development of science and technology, increasing smart home devices are emerging and two devices may be connected by a user via a smart controller to achieve interoperability. For example, a door and an air conditioner are connected via a smart controller, and a rule is set as follows: if the door is open, the air conditioner is turned on; if the door is closed, the air conditioner is turned off. In this way, a user can achieve control of the air conditioner by only controlling the door to be in an open/closed state.
In the related art, when a user needs to set some interoperability rules, only one rule can be set at a time. For example, one rule is that if the door is open, the air conditioner is turned on, and another rule is that if the door is closed, the air conditioner is turned off. The user can only input one of the two rules at a time, and a response from one device can only be controlled through a state of another device. However, the interoperability rule cannot be set as controlling responses of multiple devices based on states of multiple devices. In addition, after the interoperability rules are set, the user needs to input the interoperability rules into the smart controller one by one, which is inconvenient to operate.
As the interoperability rules can only be set one by one in the related art when a user uses the smart controller, which imposes high requirements on users, and thus restricts the development of smart home devices and reduces usage efficiency of the smart home devices. Thus, there is a technical problem in the related art that the efficiency of setting interoperability rules by using a smart controller is low.